Laura débarque à poudelard pour y foutre de la merde ' Tome 1
by queenblack156
Summary: Bon laura, 11 ans, intégre Poudelrads, comme toute fille de son âge, elle désire vivre une folle histoire d'amour ... Non, je déconne ! Ce que rêve Laura ? C'est de foutre la merde a Poudelards et c'st surtout plus marant
1. Chapter 1

Le film ou la fic '' Laura débarque à Poudelards pour y foutre la merde''

Bande-annonce

Une apprentie sorcière ...

Elle Agita sa baguette et son papier s'anima et partir sur la table d'hermione  
Une école de fous ...  
Les escaliers bougent, les profs sont du coté noirs de la force Ze délire !  
Un chat parlant ...  
C'EST LE JOUR DE LA REVOLTE, ON ABONDONNERAS PAS  
Des jumeaux farceur ...  
La-chan, regarde ce qu'on a fait à Rogue !  
un bordel pas possible !  
Puis-je savoir pk vous êtes en possession de la pierre Miss Rachinata ?  
Qu'elle pierre ? Je vois pas de quoi vous parler !  
Et surtout une Hëroine qui va vous en faire bavez…  
Elle mit un coups de poings a son profs de potions et ricana après l'avoir enfermée dans un placards  
Tout ça c'est dans ''Laura débarque à poudelard pour y foutre de la merde '' Tome 1 : Mokona et la pierre bidon


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 : Une lettre pour Laura, direction Poudelards pour foutre la haine au gens

(Ecris par La création de Queen Black)

C'était un beau jour d'Août, les enfants jouer dans l'eau, le soleil brillait , dans son bureau Albus Dumbledore rédigée les lettres pour les admissions a Poudlard , après avoir écrit celle de Harry Potter , il décida de faire la suivante, Le nom l'intrigua, aucun des ancien élèves ne porter ce nom, et la jeune fille ne devait pas venir du monde des sorcier mais Albus Dumbledore haussa les épaules est commença à rédiger la lettre

_ Miss L. Rachinata_

_ La chambre à droite _

_ Rue Tokyo_

_ Japon_

Albus Dumbledore resta perplexe, depuis quand prend-il des élèves si loin ?

Il décida d'appeler son prof de l'histoire de Poudelard Lily Potter

Lily: Qui as t'il Monsieur le directeur ?

Albus: Cette Laura Rachinata pourquoi on a décidé de la prendre dans nos élèves ?

Lily: Je ne sais pas, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle vit dans une famille de Moldue Japonaise qui enseigne le katana, sa mère adoptive était l'un des plus grands magiciens des temps...

Albus : Vous voulez dire une magicienne ?

Lily: Non un magicien, la petite Laura a était élevée par un couples de Gay

Alubus: QUOI ?

(Pendant ce temps au japon , Rue Tokyo )

Le réveil de Laura avait sonnée, mais celle-ci ne se levée toujours pas , son sommeil était agitée , sur son bras droit une cicatrice en forme d'éclair , ses longs cheveux noirs lui arrivait jusque au hanches et lui faisait un cascade sur l'oreiller , Ses paupière cachait ses deux yeux émeraude , elle était habillée que d'une simple chemise...

Et moi qui suis-je ? Une créations de Queen Black, je n'ai pas de nom , mais Queen Black ma accrochée à son histoire et je dois tout dire , donc le réveil de Laura sonne toujours pas de réaction de sa part ...

Elle rêver de quoi Laura ? Je vais aller voir ...

... Ok ... Des poupées tueuse et de mort vivants, quelque chose me dit que ce personnage va être spécial

Dans l'escalier on entendait des personnes montée, la porte de la chambre de notre héroïne s'ouvrir sur deux jumeaux cheveux Marrons et yeux bleu ...

Attendez deux secondes que je prennent mon scénario , donc ... Ah ! Voilà Voici Tsubasa et Shaolan les frères Adoptifs de Laura, il sont sérieux et ils adore leurs grande sœur... Bon revenons au moment présent, alors Shaolan éteignit le réveil ( à moins que ce soit Tsubasa ? ) , l'autre se mit a secoué Laura , un pieds sortir et frappa l'abdomen de Tsubasa et l'envoya dans le murs, Shaolan soupira et murmura :

Shaolan: Il y a Justin Biber en bas de la maison

Laura: QUOI ?

AH NON JE SUIS TOMBER SUR UNE FAN DE JUSTIN BIBER JE HAIS SA ! ... Euh pourquoi elle a pris une batte et son katana ? 0_0

Laura: OU IL EST QUE JE LE TRUCIDE CETTE ESPECE DE TRAVESTIE A VOIX DE FILETTE !

YES! C'est pas une fan de cet abruti

Shaolan: Je blague, c'est l'heure de ce lever onee-chan , tu vas bientôt avoir la lettre d'admission a Poudelard

Laura: Ah ... Oui ... C'est vraie ... C'est pour ça que tu me lever ?

Shaolan: C'est un jour important , Maman veut te parler ...

Laura: Ok ... Je vais me changer ...

Elle commença a se changer , STOP TOUT LE MONDE FERME LES YEUX ! MEME VOUS LES LECTEUR VOUS LE FAITES ! C'EST PERSONNEL ET SA NE CONSERQUE QUE LAURA ET SI JE CHOPE QUELQU'UN ENTRAIN DE MATER JE LE TRUCIDER EST CE CLAIR ?

...

C'est bon ... Apparemment elle a décidé de porter Une robe noirs, qui lui va à ravir , elle a attaché ses cheveux en deux queue de cheval , elle descendit et fut accueilli par un truc rose…

*relit la Phrase*

C'EST QUOI CE TRUC ROSE ? DEPUIS QUAND UN HOMME MET UN TABLIER ROSE ?

*Queen Black chope le pauvre garçon , lui met un papier devant la figure , il le lit puis regarde Queen Black *

C'est une Blague ?

Queen Black: J'ai l'air de blaguer ?

Non ... Bon ... La chose rose s'appelle Fye Kédaka , c'est l'un des magicien les plus grand de l'histoire , il est gay , maintenant il tiens un pâtisserie , et il adore ses enfants , il porte le rôle de la mère ...

Laura: Bonjour Maman , tu voulais me parlée de quoi ?

fye: Cet après-midi, toi , moi , ton père et les jumeaux nous allons au chemin de travers sa te vas ?

Laura: Ok ... Mais on n'a pas encore la ...

Au moment où elle allait finir , apparut une chouette blanche qui portait une lettre , elle se posa devant Laura , Laura lui donna un sourire crisper et prit la lettre , et l'ouvrir

_COLLEGE POUDELARD , ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

_Directeur: albus dumbledore_

_Commandeur du Grand Ordre de Merlin_

_Docteur dès sorcellerie , Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération international des Mages et des Sorciers_

_Cher Miss Rachinata,_

_Nous avons le plaisirs de vous informer votre inscriptions au collège Poudelard , vous trouvez ci-joint la liste de fourniture de votre scolarité ..._

Laura: Et blablabla ... Passe-moi le lait maman stp ?

Vous savez quoi ? J'adore cette Gamine !

Laura prit son petit déjeuners , sa matinée se passa normalement , l'entrainement de sabre avec son père et ses frères

Bref , elle est pas du tout féminine , c'est surement car elle a grandi qu'avec des hommes , pauvre chérie mais moi , je m'occupe de toi promis !

Bref , elle décida de manger ...

(Dans le manoir de Queen Black)

Queen Black: STOP !

Qu'est ce qui l'y a ?

Queen Black: On racontera la suite au chapitre 2

OK ... Comment se passera la visite au chemin de traverse de Laura ? Je me le demande

(Fin du chapitre 2)


	3. Chapter 3

Queen Black : Ravie de vous voir pour ce deuxième chapitre, pour tout vous dire ce chapitre est court mais on y fait plusieurs rencontres …

Laura : Bonne lecture -_-

Chapitre 2 : Les courses et Laura c'est toute une affaire et toute une guerre …

(Ecrit par la création de Queen Black qui n'a toujours pas de noms)

Laura venait d'arriver au chemin de traverse, ses petit frères était partir voir le nouveau balais, son père était partir acheter ses livres, et sa mère et elle avait décidé de faire les autres courses de leurs cotée

Laura: On fait quoi en premier ?

Fye: Les vêtements ^^

Laura se crispa, puis se jeta sur le premier poteau qu'elle trouva et s'y accrocha en mode koala, Fye soupira et s'avança vers sa fille...

Fye: Je savais que sa ferait ça ...

Laura: JE N'IRAIS PAS ! TOUT SAUF LES VETEMENTS!

Fye: Mais ce n'est pas la mort ... Si tu veux, je vais chercher les vêtements pendant que tu vas prendre ta baguette ?

Laura: YES !

Laura partir en courant, vraiment je la comprends pas, les filles s'est sensée aimée les fringues, mais elle !

Elle a presque ut une crise d'allergie, bon ce n'est pas grave, donc elle se dirige vers chez Ollivander, comme on si attendait le fou qui tient la boutique se jeta littéralement sur elle, et commença à lui donner des baguettes c'est à sa deuxième qu'elle trouva sa baguette...

Un bois de rosier et crin de licorne, 27,5 centimètres très flexible

Et alors qu'elle sortir de la boutique elle se cogna un petit garçon, petit c'est un peu exagéré, ils ont le même âge... Mais c'est le petit Harry Potter, ce gosse pourrie gâtées…

Mais sa Laura ne le sait pas, et en plus il est accompagné de Ron Weasley, on a tiré le gros lot

Ron: Harry qu'est que ta a restée figée comme ça ?

J'y crois pas ce pauvre gamin vient d'avoir le coup de foudre pour Laura

Harry: Moi ? Euh-euh rien du tout, on y va Ron !

Les deux garçons s'empressa de rentrée dans le magasin, le bras de Laura lui fit soudain mal, elle souffla puis rejoint Fye, ses frères lui avait achetée un chat noir qui avait appelée Mokona et il se trouve que le chat parlée

Mokona: Bonjour maîtresse !

Ok ... Y a que la famille a Laura pour faire ça ...

Et Alors qui partais vers la sortie, Laura agita sa baguette, trois boutiques explosa, super ...

Sérieusement on ne peut pas changer d'héroïne ?

(Dans le manoir de Queen Black)

Queen Black: Et c'est ainsi que ce fini le chapitre 2

Mais C'est trop court

Queen Black: Dis toujours mais le chapitre trois et dix fois plus longs

Super ... Plus de boulot

Sora: Bienvenue dans le club -_-

(Fin du chapitre 2)


End file.
